


Busy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Genius Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Part of the The Arrangment series., aggravated Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a bit busy when Loki comes around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> A/N: Chronologically, this is becoming a bit of a mess and this part is going to just make it worse. This takes place after Say My Name and before The Arrangement.

Tony needed a short break as he had been working on his new project for hours at this point. Actually, probably more than hours, since he noticed that the sun had gone away and the last time that he looked it had been shining. Tony took a drink of his glass of water. The genius was fond of drinking alcohol, but that was more when he was trying to relax or forget things and not while he was trying to create something as complex as he was creating at the moment.

Tony felt something niggling at the back of his mind, but the niggling was not strong enough to overpower his need to finish his current project. The genius ignored it and took one more drink before turning back to his project. It was mostly done, the casing for it was excellent as was the wiring. It was just one bit of code that giving him some trouble.

The pain was suddenly back...and so were the memories. Tony looked around for Loki, but apparently the Trickster was currently hiding. The jerk was really fond of his invisibility. Normally this would either make him excited or aggravated, however, not tonight.

"Not in the mood Loki," Tony said turning back to his project.

"Really you find this machine more interesting?" Loki said in a seductive tone suddenly across the room.

"Yes," Tony said and got back to working on the code.

"You're not serious?" Loki asked sounding bewildered, probably because he had never refused before.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Tony snapped as he tried another patch of codes and they failed again to do what he wanted.

"You are serious," Loki said with an irritated sigh. Tony looked up momentarily from his project.

"Look, how about we reschedule?" Tony offered before he looked back down. He didn't hear anything from Loki for a long moment. Tony had started to assume that Loki had gotten bored of watching him work and had teleported away, until he heard.

"What are you trying to do?" Tony blinked. Tony looked up to see that Loki was a lot closer than he had been the last time that he had seen him.

"I'm almost finished with a project. This patch of code is giving me a little trouble." Tony said pointing down at the object in his hands. Loki looked down at the object and then to him. Tony just went back to working on the project. After seeing Loki out of the corner of his eyes some time later, Tony said.

"I'm serious, we can reschedule if you want?" Tony said starting to be irritated with Loki's continued interruptions and with the code itself. He wanted to throw something, but knew from experience it would probably just mean hours of him fixing it later on.

"I had my plans ready for this evening, Watching you struggle will not make up for it, but at least it will give me some pleasure," Loki said with a smirk. Tony huffed slightly in irritation, but decided to just go back to ignoring him. After another ten minutes, Tony found himself looking at Loki again whose smirk was even more prominent now than it had been before. His smile spoke and it said I-know-something-you-don't-know. Tony paused and frowned. Could Loki actually know what he wasn't getting right?

It was possible. Loki was an alien and could actually know what he was doing wrong. Then again, he could also just as likely be trying to make him think that he knew what was going on to make him ask and then talk around it, without ever actually giving him an answer. They had never talked, or really ever done anything before other than sex, but Loki seemed like the kind of being who would do that, god of mischief as he was. Tony stared at Loki for a long moment deciding whether or not ask him.

"You actually know what I'm doing wrong don't you?" Tony blurted out before he could stop himself. Loki smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Tony waved his hands in front of his face before he could do so.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I want to work it out on my own. No alien or whatever knowledge." he warned Loki who looked amused, but didn't say anything.

Loki kept on looking amused too. Every time that Tony would look over at him, the jerk would send him the same amused look.

"Seriously? Do you have nothing better to do!" Tony snapped to which Loki merely raked his eyes over his body.

"Oh, I do." Tony didn't need to be the genius he was to get what Loki was saying.

"Not till I figure this out," Tony snapped. He put another line of code, only for it not to be right still. He was incredibly frustrated and Loki was not making any easier with his smug smile.

After fifteen more minutes, he was about ready to throw his project against the wall. Tony sighed defeated.

"Ok, fine. What is it?" The jerk laughed and leaned over him. Loki input a few bits of code that Tony had been dancing around, but hadn't quite gotten to yet completing it. Tony was momentarily torn between wanting to hug Loki and wanting to punch him.

Thankfully there was a way he could express both sentiments. Honestly, now that the project was done there was nothing more he wanted to do more.

"Ok, now we can do what you want," Tony said and then started taking off his shirt before he stopped.

"Not in here though," he said as often things between tended to end badly for objects around them. He had lots of money so it was usually fine, but not in here.

"Fine with me," Loki said and suddenly they were in his bedroom.

"Loki protocol," he barely managed to tell Jarvis before his mouth became very busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
